Demon Hearts
by Ladytiger47
Summary: NOT A YAOI PAIRING. The sequeal to Demon Eyes like I promised. How has Konoha and Suna been doing under the new management. Is it as bad as the villagers seem to think it is? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Demon Hearts

*don't own Naruto*

*this is the sequel to Demon Eyes*

_Previously on Demon Eyes_

"_KONOHA IS OURS, NOW OFF TO SUNA AND SOON TO BE THE TWO GREATEST DEMON NATIONS THIS REALM HAS EVER SEEN!" Naruto yelled as the demon cheered before going to claim their homes and engaging in battles when the people didn't want to give it up. After 3 days, Konoha was completely taken over and 3 days after that they were off to Suna who was easier to control since many gave in willingly after learning that Gaara was alive. By the end of the week both Konoha and Suna was controlled by and the start of 2 powerful demon nations began with new leaders, new power, and a new look through demon eyes._

_*2 years later*_

"Akumakages, Deidara reporting in on the condition of Konoha and Suna. The two nations are now the most powerful nations of the major 5, have an alliance with Kiri and other smaller nations including hot spring and waterfall for getting rid of their two missing nin. We're working on rain country but they're still deciding and that's about it, oh and Konohamaru wanted to me to inform you Naruto that they're still trying to take back the village by getting outside help" Deidara said as he gave his monthly report on the two villages to Naruto and Gaara who nodded and thanked him, saying he could take a break.

"You thought they were suffering with the many attempts at taking back Konoha, even Suna just decided their life is better now" Naruto grumbled rubbing his temple with his tails as Gaara said things would get better. "I hope so" Naruto sighed as he stood up and looked out at the village before, happy that he brought whirlpool country and made it their headquarters and new home, before he turned when he heard the doorknob turning, knowing who it was.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I see the report came and let me guess, they're still at it" Hinata asked as Naruto nodded, making his wife sigh as she went over and massaged his back, earning a purr like sound as she rubbed away the tension that came with running two villages.

"This would be so much easier if they just accepted their new life already" Naruto grumbled when he heard another voice behind him.

"They will eventually, I mean they didn't fully accept Gaara-kun or me when we became Kazekage but they warmed up to the idea" he heard Matsuri say, visiting from Suna which she was now the Kazekage of. Going over, she gave Gaara a kiss, smiling as she sat in his lap, playing with his ears which earned her another kiss as the redhead tanuki demon enjoyed the touch.

"So how are my siblings doing?" Gaara asked and sighed when he saw the look on Matsuri's face as she didn't answer. "Still blaming themselves for what we done?" he asked as Matsuri nodded and said yes, getting up from his lap.

"Don't feel so bad Gaara, at least you don't have most of your closest friends hating you and the new changes you made like the teams, sensei, and Sennin do to me" Naruto sighed as he thought all the teams in Konoha who hated his guts right now.

"Don't feel bad Naruto-kun, we still like you I mean you did manage to change our lives around" Konan said with Itachi at her side, Neji and Tenten right behind them as they looked at their blonde leader who smiled and said thanks.

"**What a bunch of idiots in Konoha, everybody could be happy yet they're still dwelling on the past. It's the same as before except there are more demons running the businesses around the village, I mean Suna, who absolutely hated me, are getting along better than Konoha, what's the deal?" **they heard Shukaku say as he and Kurama came in both wearing the Anbu uniform of Konoha and Suna, reporting in on Kiri who asked for help in strengthening their military.

"**Kiri's military is now stronger and have got the other six swordsmen of the demon world to join them. Lightning better watch out if they think about attacking them now" **Kurama said with a grin as he looked at Naruto who nodded, a small smile on his face as he patted his pockets which held two new knuckle knives that the sword he got from Kurama changed into.

"That's good, at least one major nation believes what we're doing is good and not trying to take over the others" Naruto sighed as he looked at his friends who he now lived with on the whirling tides country, the home of his mother.

"Who is the outside help this time?" Gaara asked as he turned to the new poofs of Kyuto and Shuku who were the spies of the village.

"**Earth country is now angry with Suna because Stone decided to make an alliance with us" **Shuku said to Matsuri and Gaara who sighed and said they figured before they looked at Kyuto.

"**Oh you're going to love this, the ones they got help from are known other than Aotenshi, Konan you think it's time for a little visit to your old friends?" **Kyuto said with a grin as Konan smiled and said yes looking at Naruto.

"They must not know that we're back or that we're the ones under control, let's go give them a warm welcome. I haven't seen them in over 2 years" Konan said excitedly as Itachi nodded, saying whatever made her happy which made Naruto smile.

"Alright, Kyuto, Kurama go warn Konohamaru and the others that we're on our way. I know he'd be thrilled to see me" Naruto said as he stood and put on his Kage robes and hat along with Gaara before they went to address their village of their trip. "So Neji, how is the Hyuuga clan doing?" Naruto asked as the group walked to the warp devices they had installed to Konoha and Suna for quick access to the villages.

"It's doing well, the branch members are happy with the new management, Hiashi and the council been on their best behavior, and Hanabi loves the power she has when I'm gone. She said she and Konohamaru are dating and thinking about marriage when they get older.

"That's fast but I guess once Konohamaru became Hokage he became popular with the girls, something he got from me of course" Naruto said with a grin while Neji rolled his eyes, causing them all to laugh as they made it to the warping room. "Alright, off to Konoha" Naruto said as he grabbed hold of his followers and using his father's flying thunder god technique disappeared to their second home where things were getting tense.

*Konoha*

"Alright, Naruto niisan is coming" Konohamaru said excitedly, his Kage hat a bit big on his 16-year old body but not caring as he looked at Kyuto and Kurama.

"Aw, there goes my reign of power" Hanabi said in a pout like way before she giggled when Konohamaru kissed her, saying she could be control him anytime. They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Moegi, his secretary and Udon, Matsuri's secretary, standing in the door, a grin on their face as they said they had visitors.

"Presenting the Kages of Uzu, Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama" they said, jokingly as they did every time the duo came to check up on them before they moved to show the demon pack who snorted and said they didn't have to do that. They watched as Konohamaru jumped over his desk and ran to give Naruto a hug, Hanabi doing the same with Hinata and Neji before the sat down and caught up with how things were doing.

"All is good, the town still fear or hate the demons, still getting outside help, and none of the outside help has been able to damage the villages because we're just too strong" Konohamaru said with a smirk as Naruto said excellent before he looked out at the village, seeing many of the demons out and about but few of the humans outside as they tended to stick to their houses.

"This village is just so stubborn" Naruto growled as he looked back at the group who nodded in agreement.

"They still remember when Kurama attacked so long ago is the reason they're so determined to take back their village, seeing that if they could survive that they can take back what's theirs" Itachi said, his Uzu Anbu uniform on as his second in command, Sai, stood beside him, saying it was sad cause.

"I mean they're not trapped, there's no restrictions, they're allowed to go whenever, wherever they want but they're so eager to take back what was a declining village anyway so why the big fuss?" Sai wondered as he looked out the window as Moegi sighed.

"It's because they don't like changes that effect like this, especially if demons are involved."

They all nodded before Naruto turned toward Konohamaru and asked how the teams were doing which made the scarf-wearing kid sigh and grumble that he had to get Deidara to assign missions just to avoid the evil glares from them.

"Strangely enough, I haven't heard about Sasuke coming to Konoha yet which I find strange, seeing as he killed Orochimaru. Don't know what's he doing but trying to keep tabs on him now, last heard of him he was trying to create a new team."

Itachi just sighed as he wondered about his little brother when he felt Konan squeeze his hand, looking at her as she gave him an encouraging smile, saying things would get better. Nodding, he asked Naruto what they were going to do in which he said he was going to go visit the sensei and others before they dealt with the newest threat.

"Good luck" he heard Konohamaru say as they exited the office to the Academy nearby where the missions were handed out. Along the way they greeted some of the demons who they met in the demon realm and made a quick visit to Ichiraku Ramen to see how they were doing in which he was happy to see expanded to take in the newcomers.

"I see you're doing well ojiyasan" Naruto said in his usual way as he greeted Teuchi who gave him a smile and said he was.

"It's thanks to all your new friends, business has skyrocketed to the point I needed to hire extra help" he said as he motioned to two fox demons by the name of Yipsu and Konona who was taking and delivering orders. Ayame came from the back, issuing a greeting to them, her round stomach showing how long her pregnancy to her new demon husband, as she asked how long they would stay in Konoha this time.

"Long enough to come and try some more of your delicious ramen" Naruto said with a grin which made them laugh as he said later, waving as he and the rest made their way to the Academy. Once there, they sensed which room the others were in and sighed, mentally preparing for what was about to happen as they warped inside. They watched as everybody grew quiet, trying to ignore the heated looks from the teams as he asked how everybody was doing as he went over to hug Iruka, who was helping assigning missions alongside Tsunade.

"Miserable thanks to you" he heard Sakura shout out and quickly grabbed Hinata with his tails as he heard the growl she let out, saying now wasn't the time for a fight.

"What do you want Naruto?" he heard Tsunade sigh, making him feel hurt that he was the cause of her depression as he said to check up on them in which some snorted, saying that was load of shit.

"**The only reason I haven't killed all of you right now is because Naruto would be devastated if I did but keep it up and I'll torture you so bad that you will wish for death" **Kurama said angrily as he watched the teams flinch and go quiet, knowing the fox was right.

"Kurama, there is no need to threaten them, they have the right to their opinion. I wish they would see the good I done but if they want to deal on the past then so be it, I can't force them to change, they just got either accept it or live miserably" Naruto said as he said later to them before leaving, sensing anger, confusion, and sadness from the teams.

"Maybe we've been a little too harsh on him, I mean he does have a point" Lee said before he flinched at the look Sakura shot him, looking down as he said never mind. However, Lee wasn't the only one having similar thoughts as they thought about their life and what made it miserable as Tsunade sighed and continued with the mission reports, thinking about Naruto's words.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she saw the way Naruto's ears and tails drooped before he perked up, saying he was fine as he watched as Deidara flew toward them on one of his clay birds, landing in front of them.

"Sir, the Aotenshi are nearly among us with large army of about 5000 strong of demons and humans. Do you think we should intervene before they reach Konoha?" Deidara asked on one knee before he felt a tail lift him up, Naruto telling him that they were friends and no need for the bowing.

"Sorry, sort of became a habit, un" he said sheepishly as Naruto chuckled, saying they would meet them ahead as they hopped on top of Deidara's clay bird and flew over the gate to meet the new forces that was making its way to Konoha.

"Wow, looks like your old team has been doing well" Naruto said as they flew towards the large army, all wearing blue, with the two in front clearly the leaders of the army and the five beside them generals as they guessed. "Let's go down and greet them" Naruto said before he felt the clay bird jerk to the left suddenly and looked down to see that they been spotted and some were now shooting water attacks at them. "Whoa, looks like they don't recognize us. Okay, Deidara take us down, the rest of you I want you to disarm but do not kill, is that good with you Gaara?" Naruto asked the redhead who nodded and jumped off the clay bird, using his sand to take him down and his sword, know in the shape of a shield, protecting him from the water attacks as he descended. Deidara landed the bird and watched as Konan took off toward the duo in front, telling them to cease fire.

"Look out" Itachi yelled as he tackled Konan to the ground when one of the generals besides the leaders, sent out rockets at her, missing her before they were destroyed by a flame jutsu from Itachi.

"That was Nagato's Flaming Arrow Missiles, he must still be controlling the other paths" Konan said as Itachi helped her up before they jumped back to dodge another round of missiles. "Why are they attacking me?" Konan asked confused and a bit hurt before Itachi reminded her that they haven't seen or heard from her in over two years.

"They must believe you're dead or can't see you very well" Itachi said before he created a large fireball to counter Yahiko's _Water Style: Raging Waves_ before they dodged Nagato's _Wind Style: Gale Palm_ which he used to strengthen Yahiko's water jutsu and catch them off guard as they sent some of the demon soldiers to attack them. Itachi grabbed his double-edged sword, _Suraisu, _which changed into a staff that Itachi used to fight off the soldier so that Konan could get closer.

"Itachi behind you" they heard Naruto shout and turned to see one of the soldiers managed to sneak behind and was about to stab him when a wall of paper blocked the attack before wrapping around the soldier and tossing him back toward the others, knocking some down.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Konan asked, as he checked out Itachi who looked up and cursed, bringing his staff up in time to avoid Konan from being hit by one of Nagato's paths when they all heard the leaders yell to cease fire. They watched as the pain body removed his weapon and jump back to return to the leader's sides before Itachi helped Konan up.

"Konan…is that you?" they heard the leaders say before the duo ran forward and stopped in front of the blue haired kunoichi who smiled and said it was her. Itachi watched as the three team-mates hugged, happy to see Konan again before they asked what they were doing there.

"Stopping you from storming Konoha for starters and coming to see how you've been doing. Sorry I haven't visit but I've been busy with the others rebuilding Suna and Konoha."

"Wait, you mean you and the rest are the controllers of Konoha and Suna?" Nagato asked surprised as he watched as the rest joined Konan and Itachi.

"Controllers is a bit strong, I mean we're more like the guardians of the village. We're not controlling anything" Naruto said with a grin.

"Then why are we getting reports that they're being held captive by vicious controllers who are taking everything?" Yahiko asked before he noticed the dull looks on their faces as they sighed and muttered about making up any kind of excuse to get help.

"Nobody is being held captive, controller, or taking anything. In fact the village is basically the same except stronger thanks to new management" Konan said as she asked them if they wanted to see for themselves in which they nodded. Nagato and Yahiko, after telling them their army to stand at ease and follow, joined Konan as they caught up with what's been happening, happy to hear that Konan was doing great and married to Itachi.

"I'm happy you found someone Konan" Yahiko said with a smile as he told Konan about his new wife back in rain when they reached the village, who they noticed seemed to be in shock as their "rescuers" were with the "enemy" in their eyes and grew even more restless when they saw the demons and human army coming along and working together.

"As you can see, nobody is being tortured or mishandled in any way, if you go to Suna you will find the same thing there but they're a lot happier as they grew to accept the changes" Gaara and Matsuri informed as they looked around at the village to see the truth, even their soldiers were being treated kindly as they followed. They followed Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen where they found the rest of the teams eating ramen before they all tensed when they saw who was behind them.

"Hey ojiyasan, get ready for a real large group" Naruto said as he ushered his group in and said that Nagato's army could go enjoy themselves in which they split to enjoy one of the few places that accepted demons too while the group caught up, ignoring the shock looks from the others. After eating their fill of ramen, and nearly cleaning out Teuchi's ingredients, they finished their tour by going to the Kage office where they sat and discussed an alliance between Ame, Suna, and Konoha which they did happily.

"So why did you guys take over anyway?" Nagato asked Gaara as Naruto was happily slurping down the hot noodles, too busy to answer any more questions.

"**Because it needed a new reign, they were, well, **_**are**_** narrow-minded to see that changes needed to be made" **Kurama said, enjoying the way the teams tensed and suddenly left which Nagato and Yahiko nodded, seeing the truth with their own eyes. After they ate and toured some more they made it to Konohamaru's office, the 4 Kage eager to sign for a new alliance.

"I'll come and visit you guys soon, I'm either in Konoha or Uzu if you're looking for me. Nagato, you should come and see how much Naruto brought back your old village to life" Konan said as Nagato agreed, saying he would as they discussed an alliance which took a couple of days in which they stayed in Uzu before they went back to rain, hearts lighter at knowing Konan was alive. After they left, Naruto sighed as he noticed the evil looks he was getting from the village before he left back for Uzu, some of the demon members staying in Konoha to deal with their clan as Itachi started to rebuild his with some demon followers.

*one month later*

"More bad news Naruto, the villagers grew angry and decided to take matters into their own hands" Deidara reported, wishing he could deliver something good as he heard Naruto sigh and nod, saying he was wondering when they would start.

"Who they get in contact with this time?" he asked, the stress deep in his words which made Deidara wonder if he should tell Hinata instead and she tell Naruto. "Uh, I think you're under enough stress, I'll go tell Gaara or Hinata and they can tell you when you're less stressful" Deidara said as he quickly left the room, hearing Naruto sigh again, muttering that made it worse. After he reported his new findings to the duo, that were out training, as they thanked him for telling them first and decided how to break the news to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you relax and we'll take care of the new threat" Hinata said encouraging while Naruto responded, asking who it was.

"Don't worry about it-"

"Who is it?"

"Naruto you really need to rel-"

"Who is it?"

"Naru-"

"Just tell me what we're going up against next" Naruto asked, the duo seeing his eyes glowing and black chakra starting to seep out.

"…lightning and earth have issued war on Suna and Konoha" they said together and watched as the blonde pounded his head on the desk, muttering about that's all they needed right now.

"Alright, get the teams ready and-"

"No, no, and no. You're going to stay here and relax, we're going to deal with this problem" Hinata said as she glared at her husband, daring him to try anything as he looked at her. Naruto just sighed and said he couldn't relax if they were on the brink of war.

"**Don't worry about Konoha and Suna, they're fine. It's **_**here**_** you got to worry about" **Kurama said as he and the other biju appeared beside him, a letter in their hand which they handed to Gaara to read.

"Taken hostage…we seek assistance…rebellion, don't the nations know how powerful we are now and they even sent some of their ninja in undercover to try and see how strong we were?" Gaara said as he handed the paper to Hinata who took it with a frown.

"Did you inform Konohamaru and Matsuri and what do you mean here?" Hinata asked as she summoned for Sai who came within seconds. "Take this to Konoha and tell Itachi, Neji, and Tenten about this then go to Ame and inform Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, after that head to Kiri and tell them to watch out for but lightning but not to engage."

"**We think the two attacks on the nations are a diversion, we're guessing they're really aiming for whirlpool, seeing as you're a sitting duck to them" **Shukaku said as Sai nodded and left to deliver her message.

"**We're guessing that their hoping you focus all your attention on the two villages so that some lightning nin can sneak out to sea near wavy country and attack us there. That's kind of risky though if they try to take out our headquarters they will need some serious power to do it."**

"…I know where they're going to get that power" Naruto said chuckling as he lifted his head, a smirk on his face as he stood up. "If that's what they believe, then we'll play their little game, think they got us then we switch the board on them" Naruto said with a grin as he said he told Sai to get his army ready to go to Konoha and Suna and his "special" army to stay in whirlpool.

"What's your plan Naruto?" Gaara asked as he noticed the way Naruto was grinning which spelled disaster for the warring nations.

"Operation recruit" he said before he explained to Gaara his plan which made the redhead look at Naruto.

"What if they don't want to leave?" Gaara asked before he saw the look on Naruto's face as he grinned.

"Oh they'll leave, especially when I pull out my secret weapon" Naruto said as he watched his troops off to the two villages, waiting for his plan to fall into place. Two weeks after the war been issued, there have been reports about a large army of lightning and earth nin making their way toward the two villages which made Naruto grin as he and Gaara had the two nations go on with their lives, making the villagers think that it would be an easy war. When the two reached the nations, they continued with their attack but soon found their attempts to be futile as they learned that each nation had special seals placed on the walls surrounding the villages that wouldn't let them pass.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy for you, did you?" Naruto said from on top of the gate as he looked down at the Raikage who tried to break through the seal but found even he couldn't. In Suna, the Tsuchikage was facing a similar problem with a smirking Gaara staring down at them. After three days of trying to break through the seal, the two Kage decided to unleash their secret that attacking the two nations was just a diversion to lure him out.

"Oh really" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked down at the Raikage who was smiling, thinking he fooled Naruto as he told them they were really attacking their headquarters which made the village cheer before they all went quiet when they heard Naruto and the rest of the demon leaders laughing,.

"What's so funny?" the Tsuchikage, who came from Suna to aid the Raikage in Konoha, asked when they saw the smirks on all their faces.

"Do you really take us for some fools? We already figured out your true plan and had a counter one to deal with the group you sent"

"Impossible, we kept track of how big your army was, you can't possibly have enough to stop the force I sent" the Raikage roared before he grew tense when Naruto smirk widen.

"You only kept track of the army I have in this realm, you didn't account the army I have in the demon realm but that's not who you're going up against" Naruto said as he and Gaara summoned JT and Maru who then summoned Hyou who yawned before looking around.

"Let me guess, show them what's really happening in Uzu?" Hyou said as the duo nod before she stretched cat-like before jumping down in front of the gate and making hand seals. "Demonic style: Mirror of Kanna" Hyou cried before they watched as a giant mirror appeared before the gate of Konoha and watched the battle going on in the whirling tides country.

"What is this?" the Raikage roared upset as he watched as a lot of his men went down before disappearing, wondering what was happening.

"Why don't you ask them?" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked in the distance, making the Raikage turn to see his men appearing from thin air to land on other people of his army, all them hurt but not dead.

"What happened?" the Raikage asked as he went toward one of the nearer soldiers who coughed before looking up at the Raikage.

"Their forces are stronger than we realized, never seen attacks like these before" the shinobi said before he was taken away to have his wounds checked.

"What kind of attacks?" the Tsuchikage asked before they looked up when the demon leaders decided to answer.

"Oh let's see, Tayuya's demonic flute and her doki" Naruto said with a grin, hearing Shikamaru gasp and growl out impossible.

"Kimimaro's _Dance of the Willow_" Gaara said with a smirk, hearing Lee say that he was defeated.

"Haku's _Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death_" Naruto continued, hearing Sakura call him a liar.

"Zabuza's _Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu_. You don't know how hard we had to convince him not to kill anybody" Gaara said casually while Kakashi frowned, saying all the people they mentioned were dead.

"You mean they were dead but they were brought back, they even brought my brother Shin back" Sai said as he gave them all a smile as he watched as more people appeared from the air. Seeing the disbelief looks on the groups face, Naruto asked Hyou to make another mirror in which she had JT and Maru create on the other side in which they watched, shock, as the people they believed to be dead, fighting the other nin. After thirty more minutes, the fighting ended and they watched as the group got together and made a peace sign as if looking at a camera before the mirrors disappeared along with the three demons.

"Now do you believe us?" Hinata asked looking down at the group who were frowning and asking how that was possible. "Just a little nifty ability that demons have that I don't feel like sharing with you" Hinata said casually, making the others laugh as they saw the frowns deepen on the group below. They all turned however when they heard the Raikage and Tsuchikage laughing, a brow raised as they waited to see what was up their sleeve.

"We figured you would have a back-up plan so get ready for our trump card, how will you village survive with four biju rampaging and destroying everything in sight?" the two Kage laugh, thinking they won until they noticed the cool looks on the demon leaders faces as they looked off in the distance.

"Really, those four biju wouldn't happen to be the 2 tailed cat, four tailed monkey, five tailed whale horse, and eight tailed ox-cephalopod would they? Like the ones that are riding on the back with the rest of the biju heading straight here after joining my village and coming to break if off with yours" Naruto said with an evil smile as they watched as the two Kage faces turn from smirks to looks of shock as they watched the bird land.

"Bee, Yugito, what are you doing?" the Raikage roared to his two biju while the fourth asked the same to Roshi and Han.

"Hey Fu, Utakata, Yagura, how you enjoying life again" Naruto greeted the other three casually as they waved back, jumping up onto the gate along with Kurama and Shukaku.

"**Now this is a reunion" **the biju chuckled as they watched the show below as the four biju broke it off with their nations.

"Why are you doing this? What kind of control are you under?" the Raikage shouted to his brother who just smiled and said he wasn't under any control.

"Gyuuki and I got to thinking, and we want to be free, they said they accepted us, and we all just agreed, yeah" Bee rapped, making everybody who wasn't used to Bee sweat-dropped as the Raikage turned to look at Yugito.

"I've seen this place and been around here too. They're no point to this war, I mean they're not being held hostage, don't need assistance, and compared to Kumo, they actually treat humans and demons equal, even the ones who hated them before. I believe them when they say they treat us like we're normal and Matatabi says she rather live here than in Kumo anymore" Yugito said as she jumped up on the wall along with Bee.

"Son Goku and Kokuou both decided they were tired of being hunted for their power. Han and I want to be part of a village again and this seems like the perfect chance, seeing as you abandoned us as soon as the biju were sealed away within us" Rōshi said as they joined the others who were looking down at them.

"Now, do you really want to continue this war or will you go peacefully and be grateful you didn't lose any men in this poor excuse of trying to take over Konoha and Suna?" Gaara asked as the two Kage growled before nodding, saying that they would go which they did, not before shooting a heated glare at their former biju.

"This will be the last time you get glares from your village" Naruto and Gaara said as the four newcomers said thank you before they jumped off the wall and into the village, who they know noticed was cowering away from them.

"You know these attempts of getting outside help even though you don't need it is starting to become quite stressful, so why don't you just come up with some kind of plan that involves us personally" Naruto sighed as he walked through the town toward the Dango Shop then Ichiraku Ramen, all the excitement making him hungry. "Oh and if you didn't believe me when I said I brought them back" Naruto said as he did the summoning jutsu and showed the revived group standing in front of them, grinning as they greeted some of the people they encountered.

"Let's go get some food" Deidara said as they watched as the town parted to give them room, seeing them plot their next course of action which made Naruto grin, wondering what they would do next.

_*week later*_

"Kages…I think you might actually like this news" Deidara said as he came in with the rest of the leaders who looked excited at what was about to be said.

"Really, do tell" Naruto said as he took his feet off the desk, looking at Gaara who seemed interested as Deidara told of the villages next attempt at retaking the village.

"They want a battle between us, the demon leaders, and their strongest ninja?" Naruto asked, eyes glowing with excitement as his tails twitched, thinking about the challenge while Gaara noticed everybody was eager too, ears and tail fluffing up from happiness.

"What the conditions they're demanding" Gaara asked, own tail twitching as Deidara explain how the challenge would be interesting as he explained the rules.

"They want to go against 5 of the leaders and only one of the Kage in an all or nothing match. If the humans when at least once match then they take back control and all the demons hit the road, but if all the demons win then they will accept the changes and any punishment we dish out."

"Now that's the kind of challenge I'm looking forward too, so do everybody accept?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the equal looking grins on everybody's faces.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright, Deidara send word that we accept their challenge and that our fighters will be…"

Key Positions: (for those who are confused on who has what position)

Konohamaru: Kage of Konoha

Hanabi: soon-to-be wife of Konohamaru, 2nd in command of Hyuuga clan

Moegi/Udon: secretary of Konohamaru and Matsuri

Naruto: Kage of Uzu

Hinata: wife of Naruto

Neji: leader of Hyuuga clan

Tenten: wife of Neji

Sai: 2nd in command of ANBU in Uzu

Itachi: leader of Uchiha clan and ANBU in Uzu

Konan: wife of Itachi

Deidara: messenger between nations, assign missions

Gaara: second Kage of Uzu

Matsuri: Kage of Suna; wife of Gaara

Kurama: commander of ANBU in Konoha

Kyuto: 2nd in command of ANBU in Konoha

Shukaku: commander of ANBU in Suna

Shuku: 2nd in commander of ANBU in Suna


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Hearts

*don't own Naruto*

_*week later*_

"I don't think I saw this village this excited since…well I never saw the village this excited" Konohamaru stated as he, Matsuri, and Mei, the Fifth Mizukage visiting from Kiri, sat in the Kage box, their bodyguards with them as they waited for the challenge between demon leaders and human shinobi to take place.

"Do you think the leaders chosen for the village have a chance?" the Mizukage asked, seeing the duo go quiet as they looked at each other.

"No, but in situations like these you never know what kind of tricks they have up their sleeve. I mean they will need some tricks to deal with Gaara-kun and the rest."

"That's for sure, I mean, I hope they don't think that Naruto and the rest stopped training just because they got control of three villages, that makes them train harder" Konohamaru said before he looked up when he saw a large shadow of a bird and realized it was Nagato and Yahiko. Waving them down, he watched as they landed in the Kage box, asking if they could watch the show too which Konohamaru and Matsuri said of course.

"Konan's going up so I would expect you two to join and cheer on your comrade" Matsuri said as two chairs appeared for them to sit in, all excited for the battle that was about to begin as the human leaders appeared on the stadium, looking around for their opponents. They watched as Hayate Gekkō stepped onto the field, an aura of seriousness around him as he announced the start of the battle for the villages in which the villagers roared as they shouted for their people to win while the demons were cheering their team to have fun and show their strength.

"This should be an interesting battle" the people in the Kage box heard Yugito say and turned to look at 7 of the 9 biju vessels as they said they came to watch the show.

"Hey Yugito, Yugura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Bee, where's Shukaku and Kurama?" Konohamaru asked as made room for the 7 newcomers, who were grinning as they sat down.

"They're with Naruto and the rest, planning to make a grand entrance" Fu said with a giggle as Konohamaru chuckled, saying that was the only way to do it. Wondering what they had planned, they watched as the stadium went quiet when a demon portal, that they easily recognized, opened and 9 large beasts shot out to land in the arena.

"There's Gaara, riding on Shukaku's back" Matsuri said with a giggle as she looked at her husband, dressed out in his Akumakage robes and hat, ears hidden but tail showing just underneath the robe.

"There's Konan, riding in on the back of Neko, the two tailed cat" Yugito said with a smile as she heard Matatabi purring, saying she had style.

"There's Sai, riding on the three tailed shark Isonade in his land form" Yugura said calmly as he heard Isobu chuckle.

"There's Tenten, riding in on Sokou, now that's badass, riding in on a rooster-snake" Roshi said as he heard Son Goku thump his chest in respect for the kunoichi.

"There's Neji, on Hokou, the five tailed wolf's back, interesting" Han said softly as Kokuou neighed, tails fanning a bit in his mind.

"Itachi on the back of the six tailed weasel Raijuu, bet Naruto planned that" Utakata said, Saiken nodding as she completely agreed.

"That's the way to do it Deidara, coming in on the seven tailed badger Kaku" Fu said with a smirk, hearing Choumei's wings fluttering.

"There's Hinata, coming to take the cake, riding in on Hachimata, the eight tailed snake, yeah" Bee rapped while Konohamaru smirked, saying only one could take the cake as he watched as Naruto, standing on the back of Kurama, come through the gate with an aura of power engulfing him.

"**Now, that's how you enter a stadium" **the people heard Shuku and Kyuto say, the duo bringing up the rear, as they flanked the 9 biju just before the portal closed. The stadium was soon filled with shouts as the demons cheered on their side while the villagers grumbled about show-offs which the leaders ignored as they jumped off the back of the biju.

"Alright, we'll be waiting in the Kage box, have fun you guys" Naruto said to the ones fighting as the rest joined Konohamaru, waiting for the first match to begin.

"The first match between Konan of the demon side and Kurenai of the human side will now begin" Hayate announced as he stepped back, knowing it would be a huge battle as the two kunoichi had a stare down.

"Why did you pair Konan off against Kurenai-sensei? Wouldn't it have made more sense to have Hinata do it since they were on the same team?" Konohamaru asked Naruto as he nodded and said yes but that Hinata wanted to fight someone else first.

"I would've thought Neji wanted to fight him…"

"I did but then Hinata chose to fight him so she can finally prove her strength and show how much stronger she has gotten" Neji said as he looked down at the match.

"Who are you talking about?" the Mizukage asked curiously as she noticed the smirks on the group's face as they said she would see near the end.

"So what kind of match-up are we watching anyway" Yagura asked as he watched the two kunoichi get ready for attack.

"A genjutsu user vs. a paper ninjutsu user" Itachi explained, making the group look at Naruto who was grinning before going back to the field.

"This should be interesting" they said as they watched as Kurenai disappear into a mist, knowing she was about to preform her _Demon Illusion: Tree Binding Death_ on Konan.

"A demon illusion based on plants against Konan, oh this should be fun" Yahiko muttered as they watched the fast growing tree grab Konan and Kurenai appear above as to stab her before the all watch her pause, a shock look on her face as Konan looked up, a grin on her face.

"Nice Itachi" Naruto chuckled as he watched as Konan changed into paper to escape the bind before she reappeared with wings in front of Kurenai who was struggling to get free.

"I heard about your genjutsu and must say I'm impressed but to go against a kunoichi whose husband has the sharingan, you learn to find ways to counter them" Konan said as the crowd watched as the tree suddenly turn into paper in which Kurenai was stuck in. "How do you like paper genjutsu, it takes any form of plant and change it into paper, trapping the user in their own attack" Konan said with a smirk as she watched Kurenai think for a second.

"A paper genjutsu, she has truly grown stronger" Nagato said as Itachi nodded a smile on his face as he watched his wife. They watched as Kurenai dissolved into large petal of flowers that went straight for Konan who flew up suddenly to avoid the attack. Konan then watched as Kurenai grabbed something from her bag as her hair lengthened before she disappeared through the ground, making them wonder what was about to happen next.

"Kurenai-sensei's _Flower Petal Escape_ and her _Hair Camouflage_", she's planning something big" Hinata muttered as she watched her former teacher reappear from the ground, hand on the floor as she fueled chakra, a smirk on her face. Curious as to what was about to happen, they watched as plants started to grow, petals closed as they reached the sky before they opened up, releasing pollen that made its way toward Konan, who noticed, that was surrounding her, forcing her to go up to try and avoid but soon caught up and coated her in the sticky pollen. Konan watched as the pollen, once touching her skin, turned into a honey like substance, causing her paper to stick together and hard to use. The group all turned to look at Hinata when she gasped, looking down at the flowers with tears in her eyes which confused them until they looked back and realized the reason for the reaction.

"That's a low blow Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said sadly as he watched as the sunflowers, that Kurenai had grown, start to wilt, shrouded in a dark aura as if saying that sunflower was dying due to the lack of light. Konan, noticing the way the flowers were wilting, frowned as she looked over as Kurenai and saw something that made her blink, a plan forming in her mind as she looked up at the ceiling.

"It seems like you're not taking good care of your flowers" Konan said from above, watching the sad look on Kurenai's face turn to one of anger as the genjutsu kunoichi watched Konan fly toward the nearest wall, where she summoned the giant crustacean that Pain also knew how to summon.

"It's good we taught her how to summon that one for situations like these" Nagato said as he and Yahiko watched the as the giant crustacean used _Water Style: Foam Scattered Waves_ to wash the pollen-turned-honey off of her before she had it aimed at the ceiling. Kurenai watched confused as the water slammed through the ceiling, creating a hole, before the remains rained down around her and her attack, noticing the way the flowers absorbed the water before she jumped out of the way as the attack was soon shot at her. Cursing for losing focus, she continued to dodge the attack, trying to watch out for Konan's next attack as she watched as the kunoichi made paper birds that flew toward her, distracting her as she missed the summoning's attack aimed behind her, making her fall in the slippery foam. Looking up, she watched as a paper spear came toward her, the ground too slippery for her to dodge in time as she closed her eyes, waiting for the end. When she didn't feel the spear pierce her body, she opened her eyes to see the spear, frozen just before striking, turn into butterflies that flew towards the flowers as Konan flew to the ground and helped Kurenai up.

"Why, why didn't you just finish me off?" Kurenai asked confused as she saw the blue-haired kunoichi looking over at the flowers still in the ground.

"Because we're not as evil as you think we are. We haven't done anything to deserve such harsh looks that you send at us every day" Konan said as she walked over to the flowers, her summoning jumping down to join her as she created a long sheet of paper.

"What do you mean? You and the rest took our home and-"

"YOU MEAN THE VERY SAME HOME THAT SENTENCED YOUR STUDENT TO DEATH?" Konan yelled angrily, tail fluffed up and ears flat against her hair, as she heard Kurenai gasping at the news she didn't know about. "That's right, that day 3 years ago, we were forced to flee for our lives because your council supported that all of us be captured or kill. Even if we did return they would have either killed us or forced us to work for them, so now tell me who is more evil, the fleeing group wanting to live for something they had no control of or the council who ushered their death without giving them a chance" Konan said, calming down, as she turned back to the flowers, watching as her summoning dug around them, placing them on the paper before Konan rearranged the paper into a vase, looking back at Kurenai.

"If you cut a flower at the stem, it can live for only so long before it dies. However, if you take the time to burrow underneath the soil, careful of the roots, and remember to love the flower with water and sunlight, it will stay strong and healthy for all to see" Konan said, showing Kurenai the vase full of bright sunflowers that revived due to the water and sunlight coming from the hole in the ceiling. Looking at the vase, she then turned to look at Hinata who she saw had tears of sorrow in her eyes as Naruto held her, a frown on his face. Realizing the truth, Kurenai nodded, saying she was right and raising up her hand, said the match was over at the outrage of the villagers.

"I think you need to go apologize to Hinata" Konan said as she helped Kurenai up to the Kage box where student and teacher met before they both started to cry, apologizing for their behavior, before they smiled, hearts lighter at finally being forgiven. Hinata and Konan walked back with Kurenai to her husband Asuma and their child, giving the man a smile as he said thank you before they returned to the Kage box, waiting for the next battle to start.

"The point goes to the demon team. The second match between Tenten of the demon side and Temari of the human side will begin shortly" Hayate said as he watched as the grounds were repaired for the next match as the next two kunoichi jumped down for their match.

"Wait, didn't we see this match-up before?" Konohamaru asked confused as Gaara nodded and said it was the same as the chuunin exams which made Konohamaru look at him.

"But your sister beat Tenten in like 15 seconds flat, no offense to Tenten Neji, so why is she going up against her again? Wouldn't it have been better if you or Naruto niisan went up against her seeing as you're both wind users like her?"

"This is more than about who has the advantage or equals the playing field, this is to show Temari that she's not the same weak little girl she believes her to be" Neji said with pride as he looked down at the battle about to start.

"So, this basically an act of getting revenge?" the Mizukage said point blank.

"Pretty much" they all said together, laughing at their union as Hayate started the second match between the rematch of Temari and Tenten.

"I beat you before and I will do it again" Temari said with a smirk as she watched Tenten reveal the scrolls in her hand which she tossed before throwing weapons at Tenten. "So predictable" she said as she opened up her fan to blow away the attacks only see them all poof away, realizing they were fakes from the beginning. Wondering what Tenten plan was, she opened up her fan all the way and swirled wind around her, effectively shielding her from the weapons that Tenten was sending to rain down on Temari.

"I'll admit that was better but it's still pointless and will only result in me defeating you again" Temari said with a smirk as she placed her open fan into the ground, watching Tenten land back on the ground.

"Don't underestimate me or you will regret it" Tenten said with a smirk as she pulled out a single scroll hidden in her tail which she unraveled before she twirled it around her, watching as the weapons shot out at high speeds before Tenten stopped, smirking as she watched Temari prepare her fan.

"Using her version of rotation with weapons, nice Neji niisan" Hinata said with a smile as Neji smirk, fist bumping with Hinata as they waited for the real show to begin.

"No matter how many weapons you have, you're still going down" Temari said as he blew back the next round of weapons…or so she thought until she noticed how the weapons dodged her wind attacks and was still coming after her.

"How-"

"Like I said, don't underestimate me" Tenten said, Temari barely making out the chakra strings attached to her fingers that was controlling the weapons.

"You taught her how to use chakra strings Gaara?" Matsuri asked as she looked at her redhead tanuki husband who said only what he knew.

"I knew a little from Sasori so I helped along" Deidara added as they watched as the weapons surrounded Temari who barely dodged as she jumped on her fan, soaring the air before she noticed Tenten summoned a large scroll that had the outline of a Chinese dragon on the back of it when she opened it up, a smirk on her face.

"Try and dodge this, _100 dragon scroll prison_" Tenten shouted as she threw the scroll high in the air, where it shot out 100 hanging scrolls attached that surrounded Temari as she landed, noticing that the scroll, closed in, blocked her from escaping. "All I need to say is one word to activate and you will become a new pin cushion" Temari heard Tenten said outside the wall of scrolls, Temari actually fearing for her life as she looked around, knowing there was no way to dodge this attack.

"Want to know what that word is, the word is…"

The crowds were on the edge of their seats, waiting for horror that was about to happen as the demon leaders felt the other team's eyes on them as they smirked.

"Genjutsu" Tenten said with a grin as the scroll prison disappeared, a single scroll falling and hitting Temari in the head, which she grabbed and looked at, seeing a picture of tanuki Tenten sticking her tongue out at her. Temari, after getting over her shock, chuckled, seeing that she been played as she nodded and said the match was over, congratulating Tenten on a well thought out plan.

"See, we're not as heartless as you think we are. We could have had the demons throw all humans in jail or whatever but we're just trying to live together. If Suna, that treated Gaara horribly, is able to accept the demons, why can't you and Kankuro accept Gaara now as you did before."

"Because we were blinded by fear like we were before but you opened my eyes to remind me the true nature of my brother and a tanuki, thank you" Temari said as she waved to Hayate, saying the match was over as they walked to the Kage box, Temari going to apologize to her younger brother while Kankuro was still skeptical about the change.

"The third match between Uchiha Itachi of the demon side and Hatake Kakashi of the human side will soon begin" Hayate said as Kakashi came from his side, protector already revealing his sharingan as he looked up at Itachi who was still in the Kage box.

"So, you going to use that are you?" Konan asked, looking at her husband, as he nodded and said of course before he summoned his demon raven Kara and jumped on her back, gliding down toward the arena where they felt the tension between the sharingan users mount.

"This match will be over quick" Naruto said, eyes scanning the crowd before they landed on something that made him blink before a large smirk appeared on his face as he motioned for Kurama before whispering in his ear.

"**Really, oh yeah, that will be an awesome match" **Kurama said snickering as the others looked at the grinning duo, wondering what they were talking about.

"Why do you think this match will be over with and what was 'that' you were talking about?" Bee asked as he and the rest watched Itachi hop off his summoning and take his sheathed sword off his back, saying this match wouldn't be long. The crowd tensed as a wave of chakra shot through the stadium before Kakashi tense, saying that it would take more than a surge of chakra to scare him.

"Pay attention to the signs Kakashi or you will waste all your chakra on futile attacks and hit nothing but air" Itachi said, grinning as he saw the way Kakashi tense.

"There's no running away this time Itachi" Kakashi said sharingan exposed as Itachi smirked, saying he wouldn't be moving much at all which made Kakashi frown behind his mask. "We'll see about that" Kakashi said as Hayate started the match and watched as Kakashi created a chidori that he sent toward Itachi who he noticed still hadn't activated his sharingan. "Are you that confident?" Kakashi asked as he thrust his hand forward only to see Itachi disappear and reappear as if by thin air before Kakashi was forced to dodge as Itachi used his _Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction_ at him.

'_Impossible, he didn't even make a single hand seal'_ Kakashi thought as he quickly made hand seals and used _Water Style: Water Wall_ to protect him from the flames as he watched steam fill the stadium.

"It's a sauna in here" the crowd heard Naruto shout, making the demons laugh, as the steam cleared to show Itachi in the same spot, looking bored while Kakashi eyes narrow, something nagging him about the battle that he couldn't quite figure out.

"Why aren't you using your sharingan?" Kakashi asked Itachi who shrugged and said there was no point in this battle, making Kakashi angry as he heard the snickers coming from around him, like an inside joke only they knew.

"Okay, what's the joke?" the Mizukage asked as she noticed the way the demon leaders were grinning and laughing as their eyes stayed on another part of the arena away from the battling duo.

"Just wait, you'll see in a minute" Naruto said as the rest chuckled, watching as Kakashi tense when sent out a large fireball that once again was created without signs.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi growled as he dodged the large attack and shot one back at Itachi who once again seemed to disappear and reappear as he dodged the attack. This went on for several for minutes as Kakashi kept shooting attacks and dodging the ones back at him, the feeling that something was wrong with this battle still nagging at him. Kakashi heard someone sigh and looked up at Naruto who had a bored look on his face as he addressed that they didn't have all day.

"Since this battle is at a standstill (not), you're both allowed only one attack more before Hayate is to call the match so go ahead and make it a good one" Naruto said, sitting back down as he saw Kakashi charge up his chidori, using chakra to increase his speed as he thrust his lightning-covered hand into the Uchiha who didn't so much as twitch at the incoming attack.

"It's over" Kakashi said before his eyes went wide as he saw the Itachi in front of him turned into a flock of crows that suddenly flocked around him, cawing as if laughing at him.

"Yes, it is over, for you" Kakashi heard Itachi say before his sharingan was suddenly covered over with his forehead protector, making him turn around to see Itachi, a smile on his face as he stepped back. Kakashi frowned as he looked up, hearing Naruto and the other demons laughing as the humans wondered what happened and what was going on.

"You still haven't figured it out Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, wiping a tear as he saw the confused look on his former sensei's face. Itachi sighed, whistled, and they all watched as Kara, his summoning raven, came down with Konan who was holding his sword and-

"Why are your shoes off?" Kakashi asked as Konan hopped off the bird and handed Itachi his shoes, which he put back on his feet, before looking at Kakashi.

"He casted an illusion on the arena as soon as he stepped on the field by sending chakra through the ground, that was the reason for the large surge of chakra" Naruto yelled down, the rest laughing as the other biju vessels and the Mizukage finally figured out what happened.

"Impossible, the sharingan would have seen through the illusion" Kakashi yelled out until he heard Itachi chuckle and look at him.

"If it was a normal human illusion yes, but it was a fox illusion that directly targets the brain, thus being one of the hardest genjutsu to break, especially for a human" Itachi said as he lifted the illusion to show everybody a spot behind Kakashi that held a blanket with a half-eaten onigirl on the blanket. "Why do you think the Itachi you were fighting was able to dodge your attacks, use other attacks without signing, and lacked kitsune ears and a tail?" Itachi said flicking his own in example as Kakashi looked at him.

"So you were eating while I was doing useless attacks on an illusion" Kakashi asked, the dull look coming back to his face as he sighed when Itachi nodded, saying he warned him as he watched Konan pick up the remains of the picnic. "You've been hanging around Naruto too long" Kakashi said, opening his orange book that he hadn't enjoyed in over 3 years.

"And you're still the same lazy, porn loving Kakashi we remember and love" Itachi said with a chuckle as he, Konan, and Kakashi hopped onto the back of Kara where they dropped Kakashi off with Jiraiya before making their way back to the Kage box.

"I'm pretty sure that was a demon point, seeing as Itachi didn't even have to use one attack to drain Kakashi of all his chakra" Konohamaru yelled down to Hayate who sighed, nodded, and said it was a demon point, the village shouting their anger.

"The fourth match between Gaara of the demon side and Kankuro of the human side is about to begin" Hayate said, Kankuro going to the center of the field, looking up at the Kage booth where Temari and Gaara were standing. 

"Go easy on him Gaara, he still blames himself for forcing you to leave" Temari said as she looked down at her frowning brother as Gaara turned to look at her.

"You and Kankuro didn't force me to do anything. I chose to leave on my own knowledge, it just happened to seal my idea of getting stronger and gaining control" Gaara said to Temari before he used the _Suna-Shunshin_ to appear on the field, facing his brother.

"Why did you choose to battle me?" Kankuro asked, staring at Gaara who had a calm look on his face, ear twitching, saying that it was a fight between brothers. With that, Hayate started the battle in which Kankuro took first shot as he brought out his new scorpion puppet before he used his _Secret Red Technique: Puppet Triad_ on Gaara.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?" Temari screamed at the high level attack that was shot right at Gaara who deflected the attacks with his sand, knowing exactly what Kankuro was planning as he heard through the sand Ant behind him, ready to capture. Gaara waited until the puppet was directly behind him before he poured sand into the puppet and jumped out of the way, seeing the surprise look on Kankuro's face before it turned into a smirk as he moved his fingers. Gaara just stood there as he heard Salamander, which was under the ground, open up and try to grab him which didn't work as Gaara sent sand to the puppet and using the sand under his feet to keep afloat.

"Kankuro, you're not going to win" Gaara said simply as he heard his brother growl and send Crow and Ant after him, trying to corner him and force him into Ant but being held back as Gaara used his _Sand Shower Barrage_ to keep them at bay until he was out of sand.

"Now I got you" Kankuro said, sending his puppets after Gaara while the village gasped, waiting for the match to end until the puppets froze right before capturing him, at the surprise of everybody except Temari as she let out a sigh, muttering about hot-headed brothers. The village watched as Gaara slipped between the four puppets, still on the sand under his feet as he approached Kankuro, a frown on his face. Kankuro, now scared, backed up from Gaara until he hit a wall, waiting for Gaara to deal with him as he felt sand near his head before he went sprawling to the ground.

"You're such a baka" Gaara sighed, having hit Kankuro in the back of the head with his tail, recalling his sand to form on his back. Everybody watched as Kankuro twitched before standing up quickly, an angry look on his head.

"What was that for you little brat?" Kankuro said angrily before he froze, thinking he was going to get it now, when he heard Gaara sigh and walk over to his puppets.

"It's good to have the old you back Kankuro" the puppeteer heard Gaara say before he cautiously made his way over to the redhead, looking at the puppets.

"How did you disable my puppets?" Kankuro asked before he saw the dull look Gaara shot him as he looked at the puppets.

"Kankuro, you used to complain about how the sand got stuck in the joints every time we sparred. Why do you think I was sending the sand to attack the inside of your puppets and not the puppets themselves?"

Kankuro looked at Gaara, seeing the small smile on his face, before he chuckled, saying he forgot about that as he sealed them up. Looking at Gaara, Kankuro sighed and said he was sorry making Gaara leave before the redhead shook his head, saying he nor Temari done anything wrong and that he left by choice.

"But we should have been there for you, instead we blamed ourselves for being too weak to stop you when we were too weak to help you" Kankuro said looking down until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Gaara who was smiling, saying they could be there for him now which made Kankuro grin and say they should go join Temari up at the Kage box. "I bet she's crying like a little girl too" Kankuro snickered before he was hit in the head by a small fan from Temari.

"I heard that Kankuro now pickup my fan and get up here so I can hug you both" the two brothers heard their sister say, Kankuro grumbling while Gaara laughed, using his sand to lift them up to the Kage box where the trio were reunited, happy to be a family again.

"Aw, that's sweet" Matsuri said before she joined in on the hugging, saying she was part of the family.

"And balance has been restored in the Suna family" Hinata muttered as she sighed and looked down at her opponent, sensing this will the biggest challenge of her life. With Hayate announcing the demon point, the leaders noticed how the villagers were become scared as there was only one battle left and they was fearing for the worst punishment in the end. The rest of the Konoha 11 were quiet, having seen the battles and rethinking their behavior, waiting for the final battle to start, unaware of the four pair of eyes staring at them then up at the Kage box where they watched the next challengers enter the arena.

"The fifth and final match between Hyuuga Hinata of the demon side and Hyuuga Hiashi of the human side is about to begin" Hayate announced as father and daughter met in the middle of the field.

"Let the match be-"

"WAIT!" everybody heard Naruto yell and looked up at the Kage box where they noticed everybody was huddled together, low whispering as they wondered what was happening. "…baachan, you or any of the teams want to come up here and place their bets on the match that's about to take place" Naruto said with a grin, making the human side fall anime style while the teams stared up at them, shock on their faces as they turned to look at Tsunade. Tsunade, with tears in her eyes, just started to laugh, hear feeling lighter than it had in years as she smirked and said he was on as she and the rest of the team, now with new looks and clear hearts on the situation, went to join her as they went to meet Naruto and the rest. Below, Hayate just sighed, a smile on his face as he looked at Hinata who was giggling and Hiashi who had a frown on his face as he thought about the battle that was about to take place was more symbolizing then many realize.

'_This final battle is about the old way of life vs. the new changes of the future. Sometimes it's best to let go of the past and accept the future for lives are always changing'_ Hayate thought as he made his own personal bet in his mind on who would win and how long it would take for the match to end.

"Okay, we're ready for the match now" Naruto said, after placing his own bets, as he sat back in his seat, the rest of the group watching the battle about to take place.

Hiashi got into his the gentle fist fighting stance while Hinata sighed, placed her hands on her hips and flipped her hair back.

"Ready whenever you are otousan" Hinata said already looking bored.

"Do you think I will go easy on you just because you're my daughter" an enraged Hiashi asked as he activated his byakugan and quickly made his way towards Hinata.

"What is she doing just standing there?" Kurenai gasped as she watched Hiashi get closer with every step while Hinata stood there, a smirk on her face.

"Wait for it" Naruto and Neji said together, making the group focus on what was about to happen. As Hiashi got within striking region he aimed for an area that he knew wouldn't kill her but would cause serious pain, however he didn't manage to hit Hinata at all as she dodged his attack gracefully as if mocking him…which she was.

"Are you done warming up otousan?" Hinata asked, hearing mutters from the villagers and laughter from the demons as Hiashi kept trying to hit her but she kept dodging each attack elegantly. After each attempted hit and miss, Hinata kept taunting Hiashi making him angrier and angrier as the battle went on those in the box too hook to care about the time.

"Otousan I think you're getting slower in your age"

Dodge

"Come on otousan take this match serious."

Dodge

"I know demon turtles that move faster than you"

Dodge

"Okay, this is getting boring" Hinata said after a few minutes of dodging attacks, seeing the anger in her father's eyes as planned as she continued to make him look like a fool.

"Why is she taunting him like that?" Sakura asked before Kiba chuckled, saying the easiest way to win a fight is to make your opponent lose focus of the situation and attack in blind anger.

"Attacking in blind anger usually causes more harm to the user than the opponent" Shino said as Naruto nodded, saying Hiashi was falling right into Hinata's trap.

Hinata kept taunting Hiashi making him pay attention to one thing and one thing only…to strike his daughter no matter if it was a fatal blow or not.

'_There'_ Hiashi thought saw an opening near her heart which he was about to strike ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was telling him he that he was about to kill his oldest daughter. What he didn't know was that Hinata had been planning that all along as she watched her father try and attack her heart.

'_So predictable otousan'_ Hinata thought as Hiashi was about to strike, but she quickly side-stepped him and flipped her hair, effectively smacking him in the face. This caused all the demons to burst into laughter as the group upstairs were waiting to see Hinata's plan take action. On instinct Hiashi used his hands to rid his face of her hair, missing the smirk that was on Hinata's face as she gathered chakra throughout her body. _'Good spar, otousan…but it ends now'_ Hinata thought as she extended her fingers, chakra emitting from her hands, feet, and the lower part of her back. The chakra then shaped itself into paws with 5 sharp claws and 9 black flowing tails, her black tail swaying with the others. Hinata had taken the form of a black nine tailed fox with her chakra as she felt the shock from everybody in the stadium.

"Woo, go sis" Hanabi yelled out while Neji chuckled at the shock looks of everybody in the stand.

"When did you learn that?" Kurenai gasped, seeing the beauty of the technique as Kurama looked at her, a smile on his face.

"**She learned it when we went to the demon world, she wanted to be a strong mate for Naruto and trained to represent a black vixen, the strongest demon fox there is. She may only have one tail but her strength is definitely that of a nine tails"** Kurama said proudly as they looked down at Hinata who smirked as she heard the villagers gasp and saw the fear in her father's eyes as he saw what she could do.

"You never appreciated how hard I trained, always looking down at me as I always had to pick myself up and try again. The only reason I ever tried so hard was because I saw how Naruto, no matter how badly he was treated, get back up and prove them wrong. The same thing I'm about to do to you" Hinata said with a smile as she charged up her chakra. "_Demonic style: Gentle Fist of the Kitsune_" Hinata growled as she disappeared, faster than the naked eye could keep track of. Before anybody could figure out where she went or what had just happened they heard Hiashi grunt and take a step back as one of his arms became lifeless. Then the other and after that he felt like his body was being set on fire as Hinata effectively hit his tenketsu points with pinpoint accuracy with her hot chakra. After what felt like minutes but was actually seconds Hinata suddenly appeared in front of Hiashi and started walking closer to him, a chakra-clawed hand reaching for his heart.

"Hinata, no" Kurenai said softly as the room filled with tension, all waiting for Hinata to deal the finishing blow, unable to move or a make a sound due to the shock they all felt. Hiashi looked down at Hinata, a smile on his face as he realized the truth of her strength as he waited for her to strike the tenketsu point near his heart and win the match. Everybody watched, stunned, as Hinata got rid of the black chakra and a lavender shade appeared on her hands, which she sent through Hiashi to get rid of the effects from the demon chakra.

"You could have killed, why did you do that?" Hiashi asked as he looked up at Hinata's gentle eyes, seeing his true daughter behind them.

"Because, even though you attacked me seriously, you're still my otousan and I loved you. I would never have the heart to seriously hurt you or anybody I love" Hinata said as she hugged her father, tears in her eyes as she felt the connection to her family grow stronger.

"NO!" Hiashi heard Hanabi cry as he looked up at the Kage box, shock and fear in his eyes as he asked what was wrong. "I LOST TO NEJI BY 3 SECONDS" Hanabi cried, missing the way her father was suddenly shrouded in darkness, making Hinata sweat drop at the scene.

"My own daughter bet against me" Hinata heard him whimpering as she made her way to him.

"Uh, otousan" Hinata called out, hearing him repeat the same thing over again, making Hinata sigh, shaking her head as she went over and helped her father up. "Don't take it too badly otousan, she still loves you but you got to realize you were going up against a demon now and that I had 3 years to train at my own pace and strength. It's nothing personal it's just you haven't seen me train so you were going in kind of blind" Hinata giggled as she helped her father to the Kage box where he met Hanabi, who was pouting, and Neji, who had a smirk on his face as he pocketed his money, before they turned to Hiashi who remained quiet. There was a moment of tension before Hiashi asked for forgiveness in which they said they already did, the Hyuuga family growing strong once more while the sound of arguing and whimpering villagers met them, saying the fight wasn't fair and they wanted a rematch.

"How about one last battle in an all or nothing duel, winner takes Konoha, Suna, and Uzu" Naruto said with a smirk as the village agreed, some asking who would be the challengers before they went quiet when Naruto jumped down, a smirk on his face. "Come on out of the shadows and battle me…Sasuke-teme" Naruto said loudly, hearing gasp out of the Kage box as Itachi, with a smirk, watched as his little brother jumped out of the hiding spot, his team behind him as he said that he accepted the challenge.

"This need to be one of those times the village should vote for the demons side. I hope Naruto know what's he doing?" Jiraiya said, looking at Itachi who nodded, saying he saw Sasuke earlier and was coming up with a plan as the matches went on.

"You're sure acting cool for someone who's brother is out to kill him, un" Deidara said, looking at Itachi who said Sasuke learned the truth a long time ago and that is why he was trying to keep track of his moments.

"I sent him the report about the hit and got a response that Konoha would pay by his hand, so I talked with Naruto and he decided to strengthen Konoha so that it could withstand an army if it ever had too. Never expected to actually go up against two armies at the same time" Itachi muttered as he looked down at his brother and Naruto, sensing a large battle about to take place.

"Ready Sasuke-teme" Naruto asked, tails and ears perked up as he sensed the excitement the battle would bring.

"Ready dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk, sharingan activated as they both took off toward each other, moving at speeds that could rival Lee without his weight.

"How are they moving that fast?" Sakura gasped, never seeing her two team-mates move so fast that she could barely see the attacks, a sight of flames one second, a rasengan the next. They finally managed to catch when Sasuke created a giant fireball which Naruto used a giant Rasengan to encounter adding flames to the ball of chakra which took Sasuke by surprise as he barely dodged it before going into his next attack.

"Chidori current" Sasuke cried as he sent chakra at Naruto who ran head on, donning a fire cloak which exploded when he got close to Sasuke, caused by the lightning and fire. Both boys were thrown back, the arena shaking a bit from the aftermath before they both stood up, burns on their bodies as Sasuke decided to end it as he activated his curse seal mark before creating another chidori that he charged at Naruto. Naruto, with a smirk, just stood there as the attack hit, making Tsunade cry out, asking what was he doing before she watched as Naruto used his 9 tails to grab Sasuke's arms, legs, torso, and wings before he started to make hand seals she never seen before.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Itachi said with a smile as he and the rest watched as Naruto took his now white glowing hand and grab Sasuke's neck, the raven crying out as he felt the mark recede before Naruto spoke.

"_Demonic style: Demon Seal Crush" _and there before everybody's eyes, Sasuke reverted back to his former self, the seal turning red before disappearing off of his neck. The stadium was quiet except for the sound of Sasuke's attack before he stopped fueling chakra to it. Sasuke groaned, rubbing his head, as he looked up at Naruto's face, seeing the same goofy grin he always wore, before he smirked, giving Naruto a fist bump as he was sat down.

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke said before he collapsed, Naruto catching him in time, the blonde chuckling.

"Welcome back Sasuke, yeah, you're going to be weak since you were so caught up in the snake's power you forgot how to use your own" Naruto chuckled as he helped Sasuke up, the duo waving to the group above who jumped down to meet the duo, congratulating and wishing them back while the villagers were in shock, seeing their ultimate plan fail. Naruto looked around and noticed the scared and uneasy looks on the villager's faces as they waited for him to say something.

"As with the challenge accepted, demons have won and therefore will announce the punishment. The punishment is…to answer my question on why you hate us demons" Naruto said out loudly, watching the villagers look of surprise as they wondered if it was some kind of trick.

"No, it's not a trick. We really want to know why you keep on sticking to this demons are evil concept" Hinata asked as the village replied that they were kept prisoner while the demons took their businesses. The teams, now irritated at the way the village was acting, decided to speak their minds on how the village was really doing.

"There was no harm done to any of you"

"Nobody is starving or out on the street"

"The demons opened up businesses to accept other demons"

"And you're not being held prisoner you'll all just too stubborn to leave"

"In fact, the village is doing better than it did before"

Naruto and the demon leaders looked up, frowns on their faces as they spoke their views.

"All of you are worse than us."

"We could've gotten revenge, killed you and destroyed the village but we didn't and chose not to."

"We decided we wouldn't stoop so low to sentence innocent people's lives to death like you did us."

"We wanted to prove to all of you that we're better than that and that is why this village is doing so much better than before. Now I repeat, what's the reason you hate us demons, is it because we are demons? Imagine if we were still human and did this, would you still have complained?"

When none of the leaders got a response they nodded, saying the thought so as Tsunade spoke up, saying it was time for them to just accept the new changes and live a happy life. After much grumbling, the villagers agreed and left to go back to their life, pretending as if it was as it was before. Over the months, they have been many changes as the teams became the new council members, Sasuke rejoined Konoha and settled down with Hyou whose eyes he found interesting. Many of the demons decided to retreat back to the demon world, some moving to Suna and Kiri where life was lived peacefully, the three nations find a sort of peace that was shared by some smaller nations. Lightning and earth never forgave Uzu for stealing their biju but they kept to themselves while Uzu regained its glory of being the village of sealing jutsus which the Leaf 13 decided to go visit one day with Naruto and the rest.

"So Naruto, Gaara, can I ask you a question? Why did you spare the villages that basically kicked you out?" Tsunade asked to the two sitting behind their desk, hats shading their face as they smirked, wondering when that question would come up.

"Because baachan even though our eyes and hearts may be that of a demon, we still have a human soul."


End file.
